


A Matter of Subtlety

by Merelymine



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jaime get ready for some undercover work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Subtlety

"So, uh… why can't the girls do this?"

Robin smoothes the thigh-high fishnet on Jaime's left leg with care before he picks up the other one, holding it out.

Jaime sighs and sticks his other leg out, toes pointed, so Robin can put it on for him.The other boy appears to be concentrating deeply on the task, which is fine by Jaime.He'd shredded four of them trying to put them on himself before he had asked Robin for help.Robin, who's eyes are narrowed and focused and—

It's really weird to see him without his mask.Robin has sharp blue eyes that are so light that there's really no other word for them but 'ice', and without the mask his face looks open and vulnerable.

Of course, it's also really weird to see Robin in a dress, but Jaime's trying very hard not to think about it.

That and any number of other things, like what Paco would say if he ever found out about this or how in the world Robin can be so good at this, can look so good—

The scarab is twittering in his head a little, in a way that Jaime's learned means it's laughing.Jaime ignores it.

And he's definitely not thinking about Robin's hands on the smooth skin of his thighs—he'd had to shave his legs, and man, how he's going to explain that away he's got no idea, and maybe he can just wear pants for a month.He does occaisionally shave his face, so that's not really a problem, but his legs?

He's also not thinking about anything at all when Robin sits back on his heels and smiles.

"The girls," Robin says, "aren't exactly subtle, are they?"

He's surprised.He had figured he wasn't going to get his question answered, and he's getting used to that, as frustrating as it is, because it seems to be the way things work around here.

Jaime thinks about it, about Ravager with her white hair and eye patch.About Cassie, and how she looks like she could kick anyone's ass even when she's in normal clothes.About Megan, and no—he wouldn't want to have to explain to her the 'why' of what they're doing.

"No, not really," he says.Robin smiles at him, standing up and offering Jaime his hand.

The hemline of Robin's little black skirt is right in his line of vision, and he's is not looking.Not looking at all.The scarab laughs again, and Jaime rolls his eyes and takes the offered hand, letting himself be pulled up.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [merelymine](http://merelymine.tumblr.com)


End file.
